sasuke's first love
by Kristine Rose
Summary: sasuke the cold hearted jerk finally falls in love with....well read and find out
1. The Angel Nar Anna

_**Sasuke's First Love**_

_**Chapter 1**_

_**The Angel Nar Anna**_

"She just sits there on the same field everyday. Her long black hair, her beautiful silver eyes. I could not stop staring at her. To me, along with every guy in the village, thought that she was beautiful. Not to mention smart as well." He thought. This is Uchiha Sasuke. Top in his class. An only child ever since his brother killed everyone in their clan. Although murdered would be a better word. He did not care for anyone until she showed up. Nar Anna.

She looked over at him. "What the hell do you want Sasuke-kun?" she asked him coldly. Sasuke sighed. "The only problem is…she hates me." He thought. "Nothing Nar-san" he replied. He then stuck his hands in his pockets and went back inside.

Anna looked back down at her book. She opened it to a certain page. This page had no words just a picture, a single photograph. She smiled at the picture and hugged it. "What ya looking' at?" Ino popped out from nowhere and asked Anna. Anna quickly shut the book and stood up. "None of your concern Ino-pig." She replied coldly. Anna then left to her classroom.

Ino watched her leave. "How rude" she said to herself. "I don't think it was rude. Anna just doesn't like to be around other people. You know that Ino-pig" Sakura said to her. "Shut up Sakura," Ino yelled at her. Sakura sat down next to Ino. "Do you think we should have told her that Sasuke-kun is in the classroom?" Sakura asked Ino. "No way! It's better for her to be surprised when she sees Sasuke-kun" Ino replied. Sakura nodded, "Good Idea."

Anna walked down the hallway with guys looking at her left and right. She was sick of it now, so she avoided them. One guy came up to her. "Uh Anna-san…" he started. Anna rolled her eyes. "Ano… Ano do you want to hang out with me sometime. Like catch a movie or…" "Thanks but no thanks. Sorry but I'm not interested." She cut in before he could finish. Then she walked to the classroom she was supposed to meet.

Anna opened the door to a should have been an empty classroom. She shut the door behind her, and took a seat on one of the desk. Sasuke on the other hand just watched her since she came in the door. "That's odd. She didn't even sense me." He thought and continued watch her. Anna opened the book again. To the same page where the picture was, only this time she pulled out the picture. On this picture was a young Sasuke, a young Anna, and a teenage Itachi. She smiled at the picture. "What is she smiling about?" Sasuke thought. Anna put the picture away. Then muttered "Sasuke Thank you". Sasuke froze, and then smirked.

"What are you thanking me for Nar-san?" he asked her. She gasped from shock, and then blushed from embarrassment. "N-nothing" she stuttered. Sasuke disappear and reappeared in front on her, so that they were eye level. She blushed even more. He leaned forward as their noses touched.

Sasuke leaned forward more about to kiss her when… Suddenly Naruto popped in. "Sasuke!" he yelled out. Sasuke groaned to himself. "What Naruto?" he asked annoyed. Sakura came in shortly after Naruto. Sakura looked at Sasuke, went over to him, and hugged him. "Sakura let go" Sasuke complained. Sakura giggled as she kept hugging him. Anna looked at how happy Sakura was whiling hugging Sasuke. She smiled. Sakura finally let Sasuke go. She had a rather large smile pasted on her face. Finally, Kakashi showed up.

"Ok team let's go we have training. We're going to review the bell training." He explained. "Hai!" all four of them said at the same time. "Good we will meet tomorrow at 5 am sharp understand?" he asked. Everyone nodded. "Good" he said and disappeared with a puff of smoke.


	2. Let the Training Begin

and here is the second chapter I only need on review for this so I can start writing the 3 chapter

thanks go to:

Magnesiium-

thank you this chapter is for you

**_

* * *

_**

**_Sasuke's First Love _**

_**Chapter 2**_

_**Let the Training begin**_

Five am the next morning: the bright sun just shinning, the wet cool grass blowing in the wind and of course, Sasuke standing in the street waiting for his teammates. Sakura was the fist to show up. She smiled when she saw Sasuke. She went over to him. "Good Morning Sasuke-kun." She greeted him. He nodded, uncaring. She smiled. Then noticed that his back was heavier then hers. "Um Sasuke-kun why is your bag so heavy?" she asked. "This time I plan to kill him. Forget the stupid bell." He said coldly without looking at her. She squealed. She was about to hug him when…. "Sakura-chan" Naruto yelled out her name. She sighed to herself. "Good Morning Naruto." She greeted him. Sasuke looked at Naruto. "Hey where is Nar-san?" she asked him demanding. "How the hell would I know? She is not my girlfriend." He replied. Sasuke groaned.

They waited and waited and waited. "Sasuke let's go" Naruto yelled at him. Sakura bowed. "Sorry Sasuke-kun but I agree with Naruto." She told him looking down. He sighed to himself and started walking to training ground two.

Sasuke saw someone standing against the fence. She had her eyes closed and had her bag as heavy as Sasuke's plus this giant boomerang board on her back. Sasuke smirked. "Morning Nar-san." Sasuke greeted her. She opened her eyes and looked at the group. She then waited for them at the gate. When they all caught up, they went inside. They met in the middle of the lawn. They then again waited this time for their teacher.

Sakura got bored so she placed her bag on the ground and then sat on down. Anna placed her bag down and then dug her boomerang into the ground. She then folder her arms and kept looking for Kakashi. Sasuke put his bag down. Naruto put his bag down and sat on it. Sasuke looked around for their teacher.

Four hours later: "Finally…" Anna muttered looking over at the tall figure headed towards them. Sasuke looked at the figure. "Good morning group 7" he greeted them. Naruto popped up (Like popcorn lol). "Kakashi-sensei your late!" he yelled out. Kakashi smiled. "I just got lost on the road…"he started but was cut off by "We get it!" all four of them yelled out. "Oh…" he replied. They all looked at him "Well then, let's begin" he said. Then he showed them two bells. "Remember?" he asked them. Sasuke glared at them. Sakura raised her hand. "But sensei last time there was only three of us. This time there is four. Isn't that unfair?" she asked. Anna looked at Sakura. "It's not un fair because there are times when one or two ninjas must give up so that their teammates can live or in our case eat." She replied to Sakura's question. Kakashi gave a pity look to Anna. "It's unfair to for her. She lost her teacher and one of her teammates." He thought then sighed. "Well you heard her." He said as he pulled down his mask and lifted up his forehead protector reveling his Sharingan eye. "So let's get down to work. Ready…" everyone crouched down. "Set…" Anna grabbed her boomerang board. Sasuke and Naruto crouched lower. Sakura smirked. "GO!" he shouted and all four of them disappeared into the trees and bushes.

Kakashi looked around. "Interesting! Not even a little trace of where they are." He smirked. Naruto watched Kakashi from a tree. Sakura was under some bushes. Sasuke was underground, trying to sense Anna. However, it was too late. She was standing in front of Kakashi. He smiled at her. "Fighting alone are we? He asked her. She nodded. "Do you think that you can defeat me by yourself?" he asked her again. She smirked this time. "No, I know I can just watch me." And she rushed at him. Kakashi looked at her shocked. She then made had seals. "Katon: Goukakyuu no jutsu (Giant Fireball)" she yelled out. Kakashi smiled and disappeared. "Damn" she thought.

Sasuke, Naruto, and Sakura looked at her shocked. Naruto jumped out of the tree and landed next to Anna. "How did you do that?" he asked. She glared at him. "How annoying" she thought. Sasuke and Sakura appeared next to Naruto and Anna. "Yeah Anna-san how did you do that? Only Sasuke-kun knows how to do that technique." She told her. Sasuke looked at Anna. Anna sighed. Naruto looked at Anna sternly. "Well?" he asked. Anna did not say anything. "It doesn't matter I learned it in the past and the past is over." She replied. She grabbed her boomerang board. And started walking but stopped next to Sasuke, then whispered "And for those who linger in the past only end up getting hurt. I know I did." So that only he could hear her. He quickly looked at her. "Nar-san!" he said. She looked into his pure black orbs. "So just give up." She said. Sasuke looked at her with wide eyes.

Anna blinked and her eyes changed into cat eyes. Sasuke smirked. "So you finally learned the Enjukin eyes!" he said. Sakura and Naruto had wide eyes. Sasuke blinked and his Sharingan eyes appeared. Naruto looked back and for the between Anna and Sasuke. Sakura looked at Sasuke worried but inner Sakura was cheering him on. Sasuke and Anna kept starring into each other's eyes. Suddenly Anna's eyes formed the Sharingan eyes within her Enjukin eyes. Sasuke looked at her with wide eyes. She smirked. "Looks like I'm still better then you." She told him then disappeared to find Kakashi. Only Sakura grabbed her arm. Anna looked at Sakura. "We have work as a team." She stated. Anna sighed and nodded. "Alright" her eyes changed back into her silver ones. Sasuke's changed back into black.

All four of them sat down. "Ok so Naruto and Sasuke-kun can use Kuchiyose no Jutsu right?" She asked. Both boys nodded. "Good" she replied then looked at Anna. "How about you Anna-san?" she asked. Anna nodded. Sakura smiled. "Then here's the plan".

* * *

Kakashi was sitting on the ground behind a tree. Suddenly he heard a twig break. He popped up and looked around with his Sharingan eye. "Now!" Sakura yelled. "Kuchiyose no jutsu!" Sasuke, Naruto, and Anna yelled out. Kakashi was surrounded by a giant snake, a giant toad (toad, frog whatever you want to call it), and a giant dragon. Sasuke stood on the snake's head with his Sharingan eyes. Naruto on the toad's head with his fox demon eyes. Last Anna on the dragon with her Enjukin eyes. Kakashi looked at them all shocked. "Oh crap!" he thought.

* * *

ok and here is thats chapter lol so yea one review plzthanks


	3. The Past has Caught Up!

he he I'm back with chapter 3. Sorry it took so long to update but I just finished the chapter today. Anyways I would like one review again. and yes I have started chapter 4.

this chapter is for

magnesiium-:thanks for the review and for

Nicachan510:Kuchiyose means summoning sorry I forgot to put english traslation anyways this chapter is for you guys

* * *

Sasuke's First Love

Chapter 3

The Past has Caught Up!

"Very good, but what about Sakura?" he asked them. Sakura walked up to him. "I'm giving up. Sasuke-kun, Naruto, and Anna-san are on a different levels then I am. I as their teammate am giving up to let them live. As Anna-san said". Sakura stated. Anna, Sasuke, and Naruto smirked. Kakashi looked at Sakura. "She has grown so much. No…they all have." He thought. Sasuke looked at Naruto. Naruto nodded then he looked at Anna. Anna saw him and then she too nodded. She then looked at Sasuke. Sasuke nodded. All three of them were about to attack when… "Anna-san! Anna-san! He came back!" a boy Sasuke's age yelled out to Anna. Anna looked down at the boy.

"Tashi-kun is that you?" Anna asked the boy. The boy nodded. Kakashi sighed in relief. Sasuke, Naruto, and Anna canceled their Kuchiyose no jutsu (summoning). Anna then went over to Tashi and hugged him. Sasuke looked pissed. Tashi was taller then Anna. He had dark brown hair (like Ten-Ten's) and green eyes (like Sakura's). His hairstyle was just like Naruto's.

Tashi looked at Anna. "Are they treating you nice?" he asked Anna. Anna nodded, "yes, they are. What about you Tashi-kun? How's your training?" she asked him. "That's not important. He's back Anna-san!" Tashi repeated. Anna looked at him shocked. "No" she muttered. Tashi nodded. "Whose back Nar-san?" Sasuke looked at Kakashi. "The past!" eh exclaimed. Sasuke looked at Kakashi. "And for those who linger in the past only end up getting hurt." Sasuke thought about what Anna had said. Her words were haunting him. Anna looked at Kakashi. "May I?" she asked. Kakashi nodded.

* * *

Anna and Tashi ran towards "the past." "He can't be back. There is no way that he is back." Anna thought. "Forgive me Anna-san. I knew that you loved Taka and now all of this must remind you of him. Please forgive me." Tashi thought. Soon Tashi and Anna ran into three people. "Uchiha Itachi… Zakaro Daka… and Mikashi Toru." Tashi said. Itachi looked at her. "I'm not here for you yet Anna-hime. First I must deal with Naruto-kun and my younger brother." Itachi told her. She nodded. "Fine" she replied. And with that, Itachi left. Anna looked back at the other two. They smirked. In one blink, Zakaro Daka was behind Anna and Mikashi Toru was behind Tashi. Bother Tashi and Anna turned around. "Goodnight" Daka said as he and Toru knocked Tashi and Anna out. Tashi quickly wet out cold, but Anna muttered "Sasuke-sama…" then fell.

* * *

"Sasuke-sama!" Sasuke heard Anna's voice in his head. He quickly turned around. "Nar-san?" he muttered. "Is something wrong Sasuke-kun?" Sakura asked him. "No, nothing." He replied then got up. He then placed his money on the table. "I'm going home." He said and left. Leaving Sakura and Naruto alone together.

* * *

He was walking down the street when he saw a little girl no older then five. It was then he saw the five your old Anna. The girls turned around and looked at him. "Sasuke-sama?" the little Anna said. Sasuke blinked and the young Anna disappeared. Sasuke sighed and kept walking home.

He was haft way home when he heard "ha ha ha your pitiful litter brother. Hate me and grow stronger." Said by his older brother Itachi. Sasuke gave a wide eye look. "No. It can't be him." He thought. He then looked up at the sky. "Nar-san…" he thought. He took a step and heard an explosion. He quickly turned around ran after the explosion.

* * *

"I thought I told you to be quiet Toru-kun," Daka said to his partner. "Oh shut up Daka-kun." Toru replied. "Well at least you're not carrying two bodies." Daka complained. Toru rolled his eyes and kept looking for Itachi. "Where the hell is Itachi-san?" Toru asked. "I don't know. I just hope he shows up soon with Naruto-sama or Dana will be mad." Daka replied. Toru nodded.

Ten minutes later: Itachi showed up. "Didn't mean to keep you guys. I had a little trouble but I got him," Itachi explained. "Good" said Toru. "Finally let's go. I hate this place." Daka complained. Itachi nodded. They were about to leave when, "So it was you!" Sasuke yelled out to his big brother. Itachi turned and looked at his younger brother. "Hello Sasuke" he said. Toru went over to Itachi. "Itachi-san we don't have time for family matters. Just give me Naruto-sama and we will go ahead." Toru said. Itachi gave Naruto to Toru. Then Toru and Daka were about to leave when Daka cried out, "Ah! What the hell? It bit me!" He dropped Anna.

Anna quickly stood up and looked ahead to see Sasuke. She smiled to herself. Then felt Daka's hand trying to grab her. "No!" she creamed. Sasuke looked over at her. "Anna!" he yelled running towards her only to get hit by his brother. Daka picked up the struggling Anna. "No put me down!" she yelled at Daka while hitting his leg. Sasuke on the ground looked at Anna. "Don't even get up little brother. I'll just knock you back down." Itachi warned him. Sasuke continued watching Anna struggle. Itachi turned around and started to take his leave. "Sasuke help me please." Anna begged him. Sasuke looked at her shocked. "Anna! I promise Anna. I'll save you. I promise," he yelled out as she was taken away. "I promise." He muttered.

* * *

so yeah that is the end of this chapter anyway review plz. thanks a bunch


	4. promise

hey guys I'm back yay. I finally had time to type this up. I've been busy with school and 3 way love or 4 so yeah sorry it took so long

* * *

Chapter 4

Promise

"Put me down. Now!" Anna complained yet again. "Don't you ever shut up?" Daka asked her. "No now put me down!" she commanded. "NO." Daka said. Itachi looked at Anna. "Anna-hime we have a long way to go. It's best if you save your voice." Itachi explained to her. She just nodded.

* * *

Sasuke was rushing though the village. He went straight to the Hokage's office. He knocked on the door. "What?" Tsudande asked. "Tsudande-sama its Uchiha Sasuke. I have a request," he said. "Alright come in" she replied. Sasuke went over to her desk. "I would like to report the kidnappings of Umazuki Naruto, Hatake Tashi, and Nar Anna. I would like to request to go after them." He explained. Tsudande closed her eyes and thought for a minute. "Ok you can go." She said. "Thank you," he said. He was about to leave when. "Sasuke, you better bring all three of them back. I want to see that four man team back got it." She commanded. Sasuke smirked. "Got it" he said and left, to go after his missing friends.

* * *

"Was it ok to send him by himself?" Kakashi asked Tsudande. "With his feelings for Anna-chan and Naruto, Yeah I'm thinking it was ok" she replied. Kakashi wend over to the window and looked at the gray clouds coming in. "I hope your right." He replied.

* * *

Sasuke ran to the gate when he saw Sakura. She looked at him. "Your going after her huh?" Sakura asked him. He nodded. "Do you love her?" Sakura asked him looking down. "I don't know. She was my maid before my family was killed. She was my best friend before I met Naruto. Then my brother killed everyone except for her and me. It was the last time she called me Sasuke. It was the last time I called her Anna, until now." He explained to her. "Oh…I see." She said. "Anna-san is an important friend to me. I can't lose her just yet." Sasuke said. He was outside the gate when he heard "I love you Sasuke-kun!" Sakura yelled out then ran over and hugged him. He turned around as she was hugging him. He pushed her back. Tears were forming in her eyes. "I'm sorry but I should go." Sasuke said. It started to rain. Sakura's tears were lost in the raindrops as she watched her love leave her forever. She fell to her knees and cried in the rain.

* * *

"Hey that Hurt!" Anna yelled out as Daka threw him into a small dark room without windows. Soon after Daka threw Anna, he then threw Tashi in there. Anna caught him. Daka then shut and locked the door. Toru went over to the shut door. "Try not to cause too much noise. It will make dana mad." He warned them. Anna nodded. Toru left.

"Hey Tashi-kun wake up. Tashi-kun?"Anna said shaking him. "Un?" Tashi said slowing waking up. "Tashi-kun! Are you awake now?" she asked. Tashi nodded. He popped up and hugged Anna. "Are you ok?" he asked her. She nodded. He let her go. "Sasuke where are you?" she thought. Tashi watched her as she looked out the bars on the door.

* * *

Sasuke was rushing though the forest looking for any clue. "Come on Anna, Naruto, kid where are you?" he said as he kept running.

* * *

"Oh hey! Let me out of here! I command you to let me out of here now!" Naruto yelled out to every person who walked by. "Hey shut up fox brat!" Daka yelled at him. Naruto stuck out his tongue at Daka. Anna and Tashi were watching Naruto and Daka fight. Anna sighed and went over to the other side to the room. She sat down, and then made hand seals. "Kuchiyose no jutsu!" she said and summoned a small dragon. The dragon looked at her. "Find Sasuke-sama and tell him where we are." She told it It nodded and left. She sighed.

* * *

The dragon kept flying around the forest looking for Sasuke. A small throwing star came flying at him. Of course, he dodged it. He flew towards the direction in which it came from. He ran into a boy. He smiled when he saw the left symbol on the boy's forehead protector. He flew towards the boy and pulled out a sheet of random paper. It said: Are you Sasuke-sama?: Sasuke read the paper. "Uh yeah, I am." He replied. The dragon smiled. He pulled out another sheet. It read: Good! Anna-sama wanted me to find you. She needs your help.: "I know! Now answer this. Where is she? How is she? Who are you? And why did she send a small dragon like you?" he asked. The dragon pulled out more sheets that are random. The first one said: She is at this cave place.: The second read: She is well.: The third one said :I am Diamond. I AM NOT SMALL! IAM THE ELDEST DRAGON OF MY CLAN.: "ok, ok I get it. Just take me to Anna." Sasuke said. Diamond nodded and flew towards the place as night started to fall.

* * *

"Hey brats lights out." Toru said. He turned off the lights. Naruto fell asleep, along with Tashi. Anna on the other hand just lied on the floor. "Sasuke…save me." She muttered. A tear fell down her face. She was about to wipe it away when she felt someone wipe it for her. "Tashi-kun?" she asked. "No, Sasuke." He replied. Anna sat up and looked at him. "How?" she asked as he covered her mouth with his hand. She nodded. He removed his hand. "Your dragon friend was a big help." He replied. She hugged him. "Oh Sasuke-sama thank you." She cried into his shirt. He hugged her back. "I made a promise to you and I intend to keep it. Now let's get everyone out of here." He said. She nodded. "but first this" he leaned in and kissed her sweetly on the lips. She blushed and then punched him. He smirked "It was worth it." He claimed. She sighed and stood up with Sasuke's help. HE looked out the door at Naruto. "I'll carry the idiot and you can carry the kid." He told her. She nodded in agreement. Then she went over, picked up Tashi, and carried him on her back. Sasuke started to pick the lock. "Hurry up." She complained to him. "Shut up, I'm trying ok?" he said. He finally opened the lock. "there." He said Anna went over to Naruto's cell and unlocked it in seconds. Sasuke went in and carried Naruto out on his back. He looked at Anna and nodded. She nodded as well. Then both of them started to run as quietly as they could. They kept running until Itachi stopped them.

"Where are you going?" Itachi asked them. Sasuke glared at his older brother. Anna looked at Itachi. "Itachi-san can't you let us go?" Anna asked him. Itachi looked at her. "You see Anna-hime I can't do that. My master would like you to join our organization." He explained to her. "I would never join you." She yelled at him. Itachi smirked. "Impressive spirit but you see you don't have a choice. You have to join otherwise…" Itachi grabbed Sasuke and Held a kunai to his neck, "he dies." Anna looked at Sasuke. "No, don't. Leave him Sasuke-sama alone." She cried. "Then Join." He said. Anna sighed. "Fine I'll join. Just don't kill Sasuke-sama." She begged. Itachi nodded then let Sasuke go.

Sasuke looked at Anna shocked. Itachi then took Sasuke and Anna back to the entrance. "here you go Sasuke." Itachi said. Sasuke looked at Anna. Eh then went over to her. "I'll come back for you. I promise." He told her and sealed it with a kiss. A single tear leaked out of her eye. Sasuke then grabbed Naruto and Tashi then left. "Sasuke-sama…" Anna muttered.

* * *

Itachi grabbed Anna's wrist and pulled her down the hallway. "Ow that hurts Itachi-san" she said. "well too bad. You just sold your soul." He said and pulled harder.

* * *

that's the end of chapter 4 let me know what you think k?


	5. Enter Taka

yay! It's finally winter break. I've been working on this chapter all this month during school hope all of you enjoy it.

this chapter is for

sasukelova1 and Evilfangirl

**_

* * *

_**

**_Chapter 5_**

_**Enter Toru**_

Itachi took Anna off into a different room and threw her onto the ground. "Now be a good little princess and try to be quiet." He told her. She just nodded. Itachi locked the door and left her be.

* * *

Sasuke stopped at a river close to Konoha. He put down both boys, and took a breather. "Sasuke-sama." He heard Anna's voice call out to him. "Damn it!" he yelled out. "I'm such an idiot. I couldn't save her. I couldn't even protect her." He yelled at himself. "Don't beat yourself up so much Sasuke." Kakashi met up whit him. Sasuke looked at him. "Kakashi!" Sasuke said shocked. "Yo, need any help?" he asked pointing at Naruto and Tashi. "No. I'm fine. I don't need anyone's help." He answered coldly. Kakashi crossed his arms and watched Sasuke. Sasuke picked up both boys and started to walk. 

Sasuke took three steps and fell. Kakashi caught all three boys. "You're so stubborn and persistent Sasuke." Kakashi commented. Kakashi then rushed all three boys to the hospital.

* * *

"Sasuke-kun?" Sakura's voice rang in Sasuke's mind. "Sasuke-kun?" he heard her again. "Sasuke-sama!" he then heard Anna's voice cry to him. He quickly sat up throwing off the blanket. "Anna!" he yelled. Sakura looked at him shocked. "Sasuke-kun!" she cried and hugged him. "Thank goodness you're ok. I was so worried about you. You've bee out of a week." She told him. "What?!" he asked quite annoyed. "Why didn't you wake me up sooner?"" he then asked her. "Don't blame Sakura-chan it was my idea." Naruto walked in looking at his best friend. Tashi went over to Sasuke and bowed down. "Thank you so much for saving me," he said to Sasuke. "Yeah." Sasuke replied. Sakura finally let go of Sasuke. 

All four of them looked at each other. Their thoughts were all the same "what were they going to do?" Suddenly there was a knocked on the door. All four looked at it. "Come in" Sasuke finally said. The door opened slowly to reveal someone who is supposed to be dead. "Taka-kun?" Tashi said shocked. Taka glared at Sasuke. His black hair was combed down and no longer then Sasuke's. His jet black eyes glared at Sasuke. Sasuke returned the glare.

* * *

The door to Anna's cell opened to reveal Itachi. She looked at him. "Come princess you need to change your clothes. The ones you're wearing aren't suitable." She got up and followed Itachi to the other room. Her new clothes were hanging for her. She looked at it, and then entered the room. Itachi shut the door. 

Anna changed out of her clothes and into her new ones. She buttoned up the robe and frowned. Her forehead protector still rested on her neck. She then went over to the door where Itachi was waiting for her. She opened the door. "You look very nice. Now let us go. We have stuff to do in Konoha," Itachi told her. "What?" she said shocked.

* * *

"Who the hell are you?" Sasuke asked the boy who walked in. "Where is she Sasuke?" he asked. "Why should I tell you where Anna is?" Sasuke asked. "Damn it Sasuke. Just tell me where my teammate is." Taka yelled at him. "Taka-kun stop it. Sasuke-kun saved me when I was kidnapped. He isn't bad." Tashi tried to explain. Taka punched Tashi down to the ground. Tashi just stayed there with a bloody nose. Sasuke got off his bed and went over to Taka then held him by the collar of his shirt against the wall. "What the hell is your problem?" Sasuke asked him. "Not your team. Don't worry about it." Taka answered. "Your name?" Sasuke asked. "Hikari Tasuke. Anna and Tashi call me Taka." He said. "What's your relationship with Anna?" Sasuke asked. "She…Anna is…no was my girlfriend…" Taka confessed. A bright blush covered his cheeks. "What!?" exclaimed Sasuke. Taka didn't say anything. Sasuke released Taka from his grip and feel to the ground, thinking of the only way to save his princess, his princess Nar Anna.

* * *

that's that one review still and I'll write the next chapter teamwork. 


	6. Teamwork

Oh wow I haven't updated in forever. I am sorry about that. I've been very busy with school this past year. Here is the long awaited chapter number six. It was really short I'm so sorry. But now we know who the "Real" bad guy is.

Another note here. It would seem in the last chapter I screwed up Toru the bad guy with Tashi. It's fixed in this chapter but I am sorry about that. It's all better now though yay.

* * *

_**Chapter 6**_

_**Teamwork**_

Tsunade entered the small hospital room. "Tsunade-sama" Sakura said. "Sasuke, Tatsuke, stop fighting your teammates now" she yelled at the boys. "But Taka-kun doesn't like Sasuke-san" Tashi said. Tsunade glared at the youngest ninja.

Sasuke sat up in his bed. "I'm not working with that guy," he pointed at Tatsuke. Tsunade looked at him. "And do you think that you can save Nar Anna alone?" "Yes. I know I can," he told her quiet confidently. She walked over to the Uchiha and flicked him on the forehead. It knocked him out. "Sasuke, Tasuke, and Tashi you three will fetch Nar Anna. You three will work as a team," she commanded. "Yes ma'ma" Tashi said. "Got it" Tatsuke said.

Three days later, Sasuke, Tatsuke, and Tashi all stood at the gate of Konoha. "Let's go" Sasuke said. Tatsuke stared at him. "I'm in charge of this mission," he said. Tashi frowned. "This is going to be long," he thought.

* * *

Anna stood four feet in front of Konoha, while Itachi was twenty feet behind her. "I don't care if I die. I rather die then stay here and betray my village." She muttered. She removed the coat and burned it. Using Katon Goukakyuu no Jutsu (Grand Fireball Skill) all that was left was ash. From there she ran back to her home. Her village that, she loves dearly. Running along the main pathway, she ran into the team that was looking for her. "Sasuke-sama" she cried and hugged him. His eyes widen then smiled, and embraced her. Toru stared at the forest and said, "That was too easy." Sasuke nodded. "Taka-kun where's the attack coming from?" Tashi asked his teammate. Anna turned and saw Tatsuke. "Taka!?" she said shocked. "Hey Anna-chan" he said and smiled.

Anna backed up and stared. "You died. You are dead. You and sensei in the explosion" she cried. "No. I survived for you. I lived for your team," he told them. Tashi touched Anna's shoulder. "It's ok Anna-san" It's Taka-kun I'm sure" he reassured the female nin. She activated her Enjukin eyes. She stared at Tatsuke. Sasuke saw this and activated his Sharingan. He looked at Tatsuke. "Tatsuke's chakra is messed up." He said. Anna drew her Kunai, and threw it at him. It hit him in the chest. Blood squired out. Tatsuke exploded into a cloud of smoke and then was gone.

"What was that?" Tashi asked. "An illusion" Sasuke said. "What a cruel joke" Anna muttered. "Indeed" Tashi said. "Come on" Sasuke said. He pulled Anna by her shoulders, back to the village. Tashi stood there by himself. He glanced at a tree. "Itachi why did you let Nar-hime go?" he asked. Itachi revealed himself. "If I wan want my brother to get stronger I should let him have his princess," he explained. "But I want Anna-hime. I don't' want stupid Sasuke to have her." He muttered. "I know little Tashi I know" the reassures was there.

* * *

well there it is

one review please


End file.
